La memoria de los peces
by Cris Snape
Summary: Dicen que los peces no tienen memoria y que cada vez que hacen algo, es como si fuera la primera vez. Para los chicos de la tercera generación también hay una primera vez para todo.
1. Teddy: La primera palabra

**LA MEMORIA DE LOS PECES**

**I**

**Teddy**

**La primera palabra**

Teddy Lupin tiene nueve meses y siete días de edad el día que Harry Potter, su padrino, lo lleva por primera vez a Grimmauld Place. La abuela Andrómeda, que ha cuidado de él desde la muerte de sus padres, tiene que arreglar algunas cosas en el Ministerio de Magia y le ha pedido ayuda a Harry y, aunque el joven reconoce que responsabilizarse de un bebé tan pequeño es algo un poco atemorizante, una buena parte de sus dudas se disipan cuando Teddy extiende sus pequeños y rechonchos bracitos hacia él y gorjea feliz nada más verlo.

Teddy, que a duras penas puede sostenerse en pie y que aún no ha aprendido a hablar –porque los sonidos que emite de vez en cuando difícilmente podrían calificarse como palabras- no es un bebé problemático. A Harry le gusta estar con él porque ha descubierto que puede ser muy divertido y porque, quizá por primera vez en su vida, asume una responsabilidad voluntariamente. Nada de profecías que le destinan a deshacerse de Señores Tenebrosos. No. Cuidar de Teddy es algo que le encanta pese a sus numerosos temores.

Es una suerte, eso sí, que el bebé ya no sea una criatura tan diminuta y frágil como antes. Harry recuerda que la primera vez que lo cogió en brazos se sintió torpe y creyó que se le caería, pero debe reconocer que ha mejorado mucho. Se le da bastante bien manejar al bebé, incluso cuando se mueve demasiado, y ya no se muestra ni tenso ni inseguro. Incluso se atreve a lanzarlo al aire de vez en cuando, disfrutando enormemente de los chillidos alegres del pequeño. A Andrómeda no le gusta que le haga eso, especialmente si Teddy acaba de comer, pero Harry no puede contenerse. Además, esa tarde están en Grimmauld Place solos, así que nadie le recriminará nada ni terminará con la diversión.

Después de juguetear un poco con Teddy, de hacerle cosquillas y de reír a carcajadas sólo porque el bebé se muestra muy alegre y despreocupado, Harry lo acomoda en sus rodillas y se dispone a darle el desayuno. El sofá y la mesa auxiliar terminan embadurnados en papilla de cereales y Harry duda que un trapo baste para limpiar los restos presentes en el cabello naranja del niño y en el suyo propio. Un poco más tarde llegan el cambio de pañal y la siesta de antes de la comida, y Harry pasa casi una hora sin hacer otra cosa que ver dormir al bebé.

Lo encuentra fascinante.

Teddy, que es metamorfomago como su madre, ahora luce el cabello castaño del difunto Remus. Siempre es así cuando está dormido y la magia no transforma su físico. Dormido, Teddy se parece mucho más a su madre, pero hay cosas en él que llevan a Harry a pensar en su antiguo profesor y que le llenan de pena. Suspira pensando en lo injusta que ha sido la vida para el pequeño Teddy y se pregunta cómo se sentirá cuando sea mayor. Seguramente echará de menos a sus padres, pero Harry aspira a que su vida sea feliz, a que no le falte ninguna de las cosas que tanto extrañó él de niño.

Por fortuna, y justo cuando sus pensamientos están adquiriendo tintes más tristes de lo que a él le gustaría, el niño se despierta, mira a su alrededor confuso y responde con una sonrisa a las palabras cariñosas de Harry. El pelo se le ha puesto naranja de nuevo, aunque de un tono más pálido que el de antes debido a que no está tan nervioso. Harry vuelve a jugar con él, a lanzarlo al aire y a hacerle cosquillas, y luego se decide a enseñarle a hablar. Andrómeda cree que ya va siendo hora de que diga algunas cosas y Harry, sin plantearse absolutamente nada, empieza con los clásicos.

Papá y mamá.

Teddy lo observa fijamente un rato. Harry pronuncia las palabras una y otra vez, marcando bien las sílabas, y duda mucho que el niño vaya a hacerle caso. Pero entonces Teddy se decide a hacer algo más, su pelo se vuelve más brillante que nunca y dice su primera palabra. Alta y clara.

-Pa. Pa.

Harry ríe. Se siente muy orgulloso y satisfecho y abraza al bebé para felicitarle, pero entonces Teddy repite la palabra y una extraña desazón envuelve a su padrino.

Papá. Teddy se lo ha dicho a él. Ni siquiera debe saber lo que significa, pero se lo ha dicho a él y lo que pensaba antes sobre las injusticias vuelve a su cabeza con mucha más fuerza. No debería habérselo dicho a él, si no a Remus Lupin, a su padre de verdad, el hombre que no lleva muerto ni un año y al que Teddy nunca podrá conocer. Harry quiere echarse a llorar, pero Teddy parece haberle cogido el gusto a la palabra y la repite una y otra vez, riendo y agitando los brazos, y a Harry no le parece correcto tener que entristecerse en un momento tan importante, así que saca fuerzas de donde no las hay, vuelve a juguetear con Teddy y se convence de que eso no ha significado nada y, al mismo tiempo, lo significa todo. Porque, vale, ese bebé no tiene un padre a su lado, pero sí tiene un padrino que se asegurará de que no le falte nunca nada.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

_Hola a todo el mundo otra._

_Ya hacía mucho tiempo desde la última vez que colgué algo nuevo por aquí, así que he decidido volver con un conjunto de viñetas sobre la nueva generación porque ya tenía ganas de escribir algo sobre estos chicos, pero tampoco me apetecía meterme con un longfic –no es como si la inspiración me sobrara ahora, precisamente- Tengo algunas ideas sobre cómo podrían ser cada uno de estos niños y, aquí estoy, dejándolo caer. _

_La verdad es que nunca me había planteado demasiadas cosas sobre otros personajes que no fueran Molly o Lucy (creo que se parecerán bastante a las otras versiones que he escrito de ellas), y para otros (Roxanne, Hugo) me he inspirado en las historias de Ammiel, aunque creo que sólo ha sido en la base._

_Espero que os guste, aunque sea un poco. Esto sólo es fruto de mis ganas de explorar nuevos personajes :)_

_Saludos_

_Cris Snape_


	2. Victoire: Los primeros pasos

**LA MEMORIA DE LOS PECES**

**II**

**Victoire**

**Los primeros pasos**

Victoire Weasley es una pequeña y encantadora princesa rubia que apenas levanta un palmo del suelo y que ya se siente inevitablemente atraída por cosas como vestidos bonitos, adornos para el pelo y zapatos de tacón. Apenas tiene cuatro años, pero la abuela Delacour dice que es idéntica a su madre cuando tenía su edad, tanto en la parte física como en la otra, la de la personalidad. Y aunque a la abuela Weasley no le gusta mucho la más que evidente vanidad de su nuera, no puede evitar reírse como una idiota hipnotizada cuando ve a la _repipi_ Victoire paseándose por ahí, con su cabello siempre bien peinado, su ropita perfectamente planchada y su vocecita chillona y alegre preguntando a todo el mundo si está guapa.

A Molly Weasley le gusta entornar los ojos cuando Victoire le pregunta eso, golpearse la barbilla con el dedo índice y sonreírse por dentro ante la mirada expectante de la pequeña. Es como la ratita presumida de ese cuento muggle que tanto le gusta a Arthur y Molly sólo tiene ganas de comérsela a besos y deshacerse entera porque sí, Victoire está guapísima –es guapísima- y a ella siempre se lo parecería aunque realmente no tuviera nada de guapa. Pero la cuestión es que Victoire sí es una pequeña belleza –por algo se parece tanto a Fleur- y así se lo hace saber a la niña, que sonríe y se aleja de su lado dando saltitos para, sin duda, preguntarle al abuelo Arthur o al tío Percy, que están en algún sitio de la casa, seguramente discutiendo, y que se quedarán callados cuando la vean aparecer y sonreirán encandilados cuando Victoire les haga la pregunta.

Cuando unos pocos minutos después Victoire regresa a la cocina y trepa hasta sentarse en una silla, Molly la observa. El dibujo es la actividad favorita de la chiquilla y a su abuela le gusta mirarla porque siempre suele entrecerrar los ojos y sacar la lengua de esa forma tan poco elegante, mientras se concentra e intenta lograr la perfección de su obra.

Esa tarde dibuja una princesa rubia, con vestido rosa, corona con piedras preciosas y zapatos de tacón incluidos. Molly espera a que se lo enseñe para felicitarla, pero Victoire sólo mira el pergamino durante un buen rato. Intrigada, la mujer se sienta a su lado y no contiene su curiosidad.

-¿Pasa algo, cariño?

Y Victoire la mira con sus grandes ojos azules y le sonríe, mostrándole el dibujo y señalando los pies de la princesa.

-Quiero zapatos de tacón.

Molly se echa a reír porque se sorprende a pesar de que esa afirmación no es del todo inesperada. Besa la sien de la niña y se levanta, ofreciéndole una mano para guiarla a la planta superior de la casa. Quizá Victoire sea aún muy joven y seguramente a Fleur no le gustará nada lo que está a punto de hacer, pero por algo ella es la abuela de esa criatura. Porque hay cosas que una madre no puede hacer, por aquello de la disciplina y el respeto, pero una abuela es libre de conceder caprichos de cuando en cuando a sus nietos, aún en contra de la opinión de los padres y de cientos de cosas más. Y sí, Fleur le ha dicho a su hija muchas veces que aún es muy pequeña para llevar tacones, pero Molly se dice que sólo será un rato y que nadie tiene porqué enterarse. Ni siquiera Arthur y Percy, que han vuelto a retomar el debate súbitamente interrumpido por Victoire.

La lleva directa a su dormitorio, abre el armario y saca todas las cajas de zapatos viejos. Ni siquiera sabe por qué los conserva, pues hace décadas que no los utiliza, pero allí están. A su lado, Victoire espera con impaciencia y una sonrisa resplandeciente ilumina su rostro cuando Molly señala que puede elegir los zapatos que más le gusten.

Y no parece una elección fácil, puesto que la niña se sienta en el suelo y examina detenidamente todo el calzado, descartando los colores oscuros y decidiéndose por los más llamativos. Molly incluso se pregunta cómo fue capaz de comprarse alguno de esos pares, especialmente unos con un tacón de vértigo y en un color rojo que no hacen mucho juego con su pelo que digamos.

Después de unos minutos de deliberación, Victoire elige precisamente esos zapatos. Molly se plantea si es adecuado dejar que se ponga algo con tanto tacón, pero como la niña insiste y pone esa carita de perrito abandonado que estremece a cualquiera, Molly encoge el calzado hasta tener el tamaño adecuado y ayuda a la pequeña a ponérselo.

En primer lugar, se da cuenta de que el rojo sí que favorece a las personas rubias y, aunque es perturbador ver a una niña tan pequeña subida en unos zapatos como esos, Molly debe reconocer que los primeros pasos de Victoire dados con semejantes tacones no están exentos de gracia. Sin duda alguna, cuando esa criatura sea mayor, se convertirá en una mujer aún más hermosa que su madre. Tiene buenos genes –que por algo su Bill está hecho un muy buen mozo- y bastante determinación para lograrlo.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

_Segunda viñeta :)_

_No sé por qué me imagino que Victoire es una chica un poco presumida. Y no digo yo que eso sea algo malo, pero Fleur ya daba la impresión de ser un poco vanidosa y esas cosas, así que Victoire se parece un poco a ella. Habría que ver cómo es de más mayor porque, no nos engañemos, una niña presumida es lo más gracioso que puedes echarte a la cara :)_

_Saludos_

_Cris Snape_


	3. Dominique: La primera canción

**LA MEMORIA DE LOS PECES**

**III**

**Dominique**

**La primera canción**

Gabrielle es su tía favorita, tal vez porque hay tantos tíos Weasley que resulta difícil decantarse por uno. Tampoco es como si Dominique pensara en los motivos por los que le gusta tanto estar con su tía Gabrielle. Sólo sabe que es divertida, que casi siempre le habla en francés y que nunca le anima a hablar si él no lo desea.

Y es que para Dominique, con sus ocho años recién cumplidos, decir cosas supone la experiencia más traumatizante de su corta vida. Porque el niño, con su pelo rojo, sus ojos azules y su expresión seria, es tartamudo y, sí, se avergüenza de ello. Poco importa que sus padres afirmen que no pasa nada, que sus abuelos le hagan más carantoñas que a sus hermanos o que todos pretendan hacerle creer que con el tiempo mejorará y podrá hablar como una persona normal. Y no importa porque para Dominique hablar es escuchar las burlas de la gente –algunos de sus primos incluidos, por más que no sean conscientes del daño que causan- y no ser capaz de expresar lo que quiere y cuando quiere. Odia tener que pensarlo todo mil veces antes de intentar pronunciar las sílabas y odia esa expresión condescendiente de sus padres mientras esperan con paciencia a que diga las cosas. Y adora que tía Gabrielle hable en francés y que nunca pretenda que le conteste.

Además, tía Gabrielle vive en el Londres muggle y eso a Dominique también le agrada. Cuando va a su casa, puede pasar las horas muertas enganchado a sus videojuegos, viendo la televisión o escuchando música. Porque tía Gabrielle es amante de la música muggle y Dominique está aprendido a disfrutarla gracias a ella.

Esa tarde está sentado sobre la alfombra, colocando las piezas del último puzle muggle que tía Gabrielle ha comprado. A Dominique le gustan mucho más los mágicos, eso sí, pero también se divierte con aquel. Es de un paisaje y el niño lleva un par de horas intentado montar el cielo. No es fácil, pero no importa. Fuera está lloviendo y tía Gabrielle lleva todo el rato metida en la cocina porque es su cumpleaños y ha invitado a unos amigos a cenar. No utiliza la magia para guisar, como mamá o las abuelas, y a Dominique no le parece muy inteligente por su parte, porque todo sería más fácil si hiciera uso de la varita. Tía Gabrielle ni siquiera quiere oír hablar de ello y su sobrino simplemente está concentrado en sus cosas mientras la música suena en todo el piso.

Dominique ha oído tantas veces aquella canción que se la sabe de memoria. Habla de un chico que se va a la guerra y se despide de su novia, prometiéndole que regresará pronto. El niño no sabe cómo se llama ni quién la interpreta, pero le gusta tanto que empieza a tararearla en susurros, agitando la cabeza al son de la música.

Desde la cocina, Gabrielle Delacour lo observa con una media sonrisa en los labios. No tiene el encanto de su hermana mayor ni el fuerte carácter del pequeño y, sin embargo, es su sobrino favorito. Tal vez porque Dominique siempre ha sido un niño muy tímido e inseguro, debido sin duda a su tartamudeo. Gabrielle lo encuentra tan frágil y desprotegido que siempre tiene ganas de cuidarlo y hacerle sentir seguro. Si para conseguirlo tiene que obviar el hecho de que constantemente se niega a hablar, avergonzado incluso cuando no debería estarlo, pues no le presiona y punto. Ella se conforma con verlo sonreír, con algún abrazo de vez en cuando y con compartir algún juego con él.

Tal vez por eso, porque lo quiere más que a sus hermanos –aunque esté feo decirlo- Gabrielle siente que su corazón se detiene cuando lo escucha cantar. Y no porque tenga una voz preciosa y sepa entonar casi perfectamente a pesar de su corta edad y su escasa experiencia, sino porque mientras canta no hay tartamudeo y el niño no parece ser consciente de ello. Está tan absorto en el puzle y en la música que no ve a su tía acercarse a él, trapo y cuchillo de cocina en mano, y no se da cuenta cuando el volumen de la canción baja sustancialmente. Entonces, cuando la voz de Dominique se escucha por encima de la del cantante muggle, el niño se detiene y la mira con extrañeza, sin entender muy bien qué está pasando. Gabrielle quiere decirle que lo ha conseguido, que ha hablado sin que las palabras se le atraganten, pero en lugar de eso le sonríe y vuelve a poner la música.

Dominique no pregunta nada, pero es posible que una parte de sí mismo haya comprendido que esa canción será la primera de muchas, la melodía que iniciará su camino hacia una vida sin temores. Una vida mejor.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOooO**_

_No sé por qué sólo puedo concebir a Dominique Weasley siendo un chico y un cantante. En esta viñeta le he creado además ciertos problemas para hablar y he utilizado la música como revulsivo. ¿Qué os ha parecido?_

_Saludos_

_Cris Snape_


	4. Fred: La primera escoba voladora

**LA MEMORIA DE LOS PECES**

**IV**

**Fred**

**La primera escoba voladora**

-¡Vamos a probarla ahora mismo!

La declaración de papá es toda una declaración de intenciones. El pequeño Fred, que cumple seis años ese mismo día, sostiene su nueva escoba voladora con manos temblorosas por la emoción y sonríe tan abiertamente que él solo podría iluminar una ciudad entera con esa sonrisa.

Tener una escoba es lo que siempre ha deseado desde que puede recordar. Lo que más le gusta hacer en el mundo es ir a volar con papá –cuando mamá lo permite- aferrarse a sus brazos y cerrar los ojos mientras el aire le golpea la cara. Tener su propia escoba significa poder surcar el aire en libertad, jugar al quidditch y disfrutar y por eso sale corriendo detrás de papá hacia el jardín, ansioso por volar.

La escoba es una versión infantil de la nueva Cometa Siglo XXI. Tiene el mango brillante, las ramitas perfectamente alineadas y una aerodinámica que para sí quisieran muchas escobas de alta gama del mercado. Sólo se eleva un par de metros del suelo, eso sí, y aunque lleva sistema de seguridad anti caídas y un hechizo localizador por si al niño le da por alejarse de casa más de la cuenta, Fred comprende que a mamá no le hace mucha gracia el regalo. Claro que últimamente a mamá no le hacen gracia casi ninguna de las cosas que hace o dice papá, pero eso no es algo que inquiete al niño en ese preciso instante.

De hecho, lo único que le preocupa es subirse a la escoba, golpear el suelo con el pie y aferrarse al palo mientras se eleva un poco en el aire. Papá está a su lado, vigilando sus avances, y sus tíos le dan la enhorabuena desde una distancia prudencial. Mira a James un instante; su primo tiene toda la pinta de estar muriéndose de envidia y Fred sólo puede pensar en restregarle por la cara que ya tiene una escoba y él no. No es algo muy correcto, pero es que James siempre presume de todas las cosas que sus papás le compran y Fred piensa que devolvérsela no puede ser tan malo.

De cualquier forma, no debería estar perdiendo el tiempo con esos pensamientos. No cuando está volando. ¡Volando! A dos metros exactos del suelo, moviéndose un poco hacia delante y…

Un momento. Eso no es normal. No le ha pasado nunca antes, al menos no mientras volaba con papá o con alguno de sus tíos. No. Nunca antes se ha sentido ligeramente mareado, ni ha tenido la sensación de que la distancia hasta el suelo es un millón de veces mayor de lo que en realidad es. Claro. Tampoco es como si él abriera los ojos mientras vuela con papá, pero eso no es normal porque todo se está empezando a agitar grotescamente a su alrededor y a él le cuesta un poco respirar.

De hecho, no debe tener muy buena pinta, porque siente que alguien lo coge en el aire, le quita la escoba y pronto está abrazado al cuello de papá. Mareado y, sí, asustado. Mucho más asustado de lo que nunca ha estado en su vida. Y se suponía que aquella debía ser la experiencia más emocionante de su vida, no la más aterradora.

-Papá.

Se queja. No sabe lo que le pasa, pero no quiere volver a repetirlo por nada del mundo. De hecho, le están dando ganas de llorar y no sabe por qué. Papá sólo lo abraza y de fondo le parece oír a mamá quejándose de la locura que acababan de cometer. A Fred no le importa. Sólo quiere saber qué le ha ocurrido.

-Papá.

-No pasa nada, Fred. Tienes miedo a las alturas, eso es todo.

Debe serlo. A pesar de que nunca antes ha sentido nada parecido, Fred sabe que es verdad porque cada vez que volaba con papá o los tíos tenía que cerrar los ojos porque le daba miedo mirar abajo y no podía soltar sus brazos por si caía o si el abismo bajo sus pies se hacía más grande. Así pues, sí que debe ser eso. Fred Weasley debe tener miedo a volar y su primera escoba voladora será heredada por alguno de sus primos. James, seguramente.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

_De la misma forma que Dominique adora la música, Fred Weasley odia volar. Es tan irónico que mi cabeza no lo imagina de otra forma._

_Saludos_

_Cris Snape_


	5. Molly: El primer libro

**LA MEMORIA DE LOS PECES**

**V**

**Molly**

**El primer libro**

A Molly le gusta ir al Callejón Diagon porque es el lugar del mundo donde más magos y brujas hay. Ella, sus padres y su nueva hermanita viven en el mundo muggle porque mamá carece por completo de magia y papá cree que ella se siente mucho más cómoda entre su gente. Y no es que Molly se queje, porque vivir entre gente no-mágica también tiene sus ventajas, pero el Callejón Diagon es y siempre será su lugar favorito. Más favorito incluso que la Madriguera, y eso es decir mucho.

Además, esa mañana tiene más ganas que nunca de quedarse allí para siempre. Desde que Lucy nació, un par de semanas antes, apenas ha salido de casa porque mamá ha estado un poco enferma y papá no ha querido dejarla sola. Claro que ese día ninguno de los dos le acompañan, pero el abuelo Arthur se ha apiadado de ella y la ha sacado a dar una vuelta. Estarán de compras hasta la hora de comer y luego irán a casa de los abuelos. Seguramente sus primos más mayores estarán por allí y Molly estará encantada de jugar un poco con Dominique. Es, sin duda, su primo favorito. Lo quiere más que a los demás, más incluso que a su hermanita, que sólo sabe llorar y dormir. El primo Dominique, en cambio, hace muchas más cosas, aunque no es excesivamente hablador, pero a Molly no le importa. Ella tampoco se prodiga demasiado en eso de pronunciar palabras. Prefiere colorear, jugar con sus muñecas o leer libros. Porque ya sabe leer gracias a que mamá insistió muchísimo en llevarla a un colegio muggle como el resto de niños no mágicos.

Molly había pasado un buen berrinche, por supuesto. En aquel entonces sólo tenía tres años y le había parecido muy duro tener que separarse de mamá, pero ella había hecho caso omiso de sus lágrimas y la había dejado en la escuela. Ahora, Molly se lo agradecía porque la escuela era divertida y allí podía aprender muchas cosas. Y si existía algo en el mundo que la niña adorara más que el Callejón Diagon, era aprender.

Papá suele decir –sonrisa bobalicona incluida- que se parece a él en ese aspecto. Molly es una niña curiosa, medianamente lista y muy tenaz pese a su corta edad y la escuela muggle suele ayudarla a explorar su potencial. Y por eso, cuando esa mañana el abuelo Arthur la coge de la mano y la lleva a ver la nueva escoba voladora infantil, Molly se siente un poco decepcionada. Ella no es como Fred, definitivamente. A ella no le gustan esas cosas del quidditch y lo demás y sus ojos se pierden directamente en el escaparate de la librería más cercana. ¡Oh, eso sí es el paraíso!

-Abuelo.

Molly tironea de la manga de Arthur y el hombre, que ha estado muy ocupado mirando los precios de los conjuntos de quidditch, la mira fijamente. Molly señala el escaparate y pronuncia las palabras con toda la claridad que es capaz de reunir.

-Quiero un libro.

Inmediatamente, Arthur tiene la extraña sensación de haber vivido eso antes. Fue muchos años atrás, sosteniendo la mano de un niño pelirrojo de expresión tan solemne como la de Molly. Y no le sorprende. De hecho, era de esperar.

-Claro, nena. Vamos a por uno.

El rostro de Molly se ilumina inmediatamente. El abuelo Arthur resopla alegre y se imagina que la niña está conteniendo las ganas de gritar. Mientras cruzan la calle, Arthur piensa en lo que el destino le deparará a esa criatura y sabe a ciencia cierta que será algo bueno. Después de todo, a su padre no le ha ido tan mal.


	6. James: La primera travesura

**LA MEMORIA DE LOS PECES**

**VI**

**James**

**La primera travesura**

James no recuerda el regalo que tía Hermione le hizo en su último cumpleaños. Le parece que fue uno de esos juguetes que están guardados en el baúl de debajo de la cama, pero no está muy seguro. Sí que está convencido de que dedicó más tiempo a jugar con la caja en que venían etiquetados pero, claro, eso es algo que suele hacer con casi todos los regalos. Tal vez porque tiene demasiados, algo normal teniendo en cuenta lo grande que es la familia. En cualquier caso, de lo que sí está seguro James es de que el regalo de ese año es genial porque tía Hermione le ha dado sus primeros lápices de colorear mágicos y se muere de ganas de usarlos.

Las ansias se le apagan un poco durante todo el tiempo que permanece jugando con sus primos mayores. Se lleva especialmente bien con Fred, aunque también pelean muy a menudo. Después de todo, no es muy fácil discutir con el siempre silencioso Dominique, o con una Victoire que nunca juega con ellos porque son brutos y se ensucian mucho, o con Molly, que es una sabelotodo y siempre arruga la nariz cuando alguien dice algo que no le agrada. Fred, en cambio, es divertido y nunca se queja por tonterías, y aunque le gusta presumir de las cosas que tiene, a James no le importa porque suele hacer lo mismo cuando él posee la exclusividad de algo, lo que sea.

En esa ocasión son los lapiceros. Fred, que es un par de meses más grande, aún no tiene los suyos y esa tarde se muere de envidia. La verdad es que a James le apetece un montón estrenar su regalo, pero se ha propuesto hacerlo mucho antes que Fred, así que termina escondiendo los colores debajo de su cama y pasan la tarde jugando a pillar, al escondite o a saltar a hurtadillas en los charcos del jardín. Se lo pasa tan bien, que para cuando el último Weasley se va a casa ya ni se acuerda del regalo de tía Hermione.

Es durante la cena cuando mamá se lo recuerda. Durante todo el día no ha estado muy participativa porque la nueva hermanita está a punto de nacer y le cuesta un montón de trabajo poder moverse. Papá ha sido quién ha organizado todo el cumpleaños y cuando llega la noche está tan cansado que coge a Albus en brazos y se va a dormir asegurando que el niño tiene sueño. James lo duda, porque Albus ha comido tanta tarta que está más nervioso y bullicioso de lo que ha estado en mucho tiempo.

Mamá mira a papá con aire divertido y agita la cabeza mientras comienza a organizar los regalos. Nada nuevo bajo el sol. El clásico jersey de la abuela Molly, algo de ropa y unos cuantos muñecos. Y los lápices de colorear. En cuanto los ve, James se arroja sobre ellos a la velocidad del rayo y mamá mira a su alrededor como buscando algo.

-¿Te apetece probarlos? –Y James afirma tan efusivamente que mamá sólo puede reírse- Está bien, iré a ver si nos queda algo de pergamino. Espera aquí.

Y James espera durante un buen rato. Ha sacado los colores de su envoltorio y se agita nerviosamente en el suelo, pensando en qué será lo primero que dibujará con sus nuevos lápices. Le parece escuchar a mamá moviendo cosas en el piso de arriba y se pregunta si alguna vez encontrará el dichoso pergamino.

No sabe porqué lo hace. Sólo sabe que está nervioso y expectante y que mamá tarda una eternidad en volver. De hecho, está bastante seguro de que se ha olvidado de él y los colores son tan tentadores que obedecer y _esperar aquí_ se torna en misión imposible. Por eso busca algún sitio donde pintar, pero no encuentra nada que sea lo suficientemente blanco y liso. Salvo la pared.

Mientras traza la primera línea, algo en su cabeza le dice que eso no está bien. Ni mamá ni papá se lo han prohibido expresamente, pero James está seguro de que se enfadarán cuando descubran lo que está haciendo. Y eso, lejos de echar al traste sus planes, le parece la idea más atrayente de todo el mundo. Tanto que comienza a dibujar muy rápido, maravillado al ver su obra tomar vida, feliz y satisfecho después de tanto esperar para ese momento.

Pretende dibujar un partido de quidditch de los de verdad, pero apenas ha creado un par de jugadores cuando mamá regresa al salón. James se da media vuelta de inmediato, esconde los colores y simula la primera expresión de suma inocencia de su existencia. Ginny, que tiene un poco de pergamino en la mano y no se esperaba algo como aquello, se queda paralizada en la puerta de la sala de estar, horrorizada ante el aspecto de su pobre pared. No hay que ser muy lista para darse cuenta de quién es el culpable de ese desastre.

-¿Qué has hecho, James?

-Nada, mamá.

Ginny no acierta a decir nada. Duda entre reír o llorar y finalmente se decide por lo primero. Seguramente eso dará alas a James y con el tiempo sus travesuras irán a peor, pero por esa noche no importa. Es la primera vez de muchas y Ginny tiene la seguridad de que nunca podrá aburrirse teniendo a James al lado. No sabe si eso le alegra o no, pero está convencida de que no tardará en resignarse.


	7. Lucy: La primera mascota

**LA MEMORIA DE LOS PECES**

**VII**

**Lucy**

**La primera mascota**

Lucy Weasley es una niña que no parece gran cosa. Es pequeñita y flaca, tiene el pelo y los ojos oscuros y no se parece en nada a nadie de su familia paterna. De hecho, es la viva imagen de mamá a su edad. Por si eso fuera poco, también ha heredado una buena parte de su personalidad: las dos son parlanchinas, inquietas y mucho más cabezotas de lo que ningún Weasley será jamás. Por eso, cuando un día Lucy anunció que quería tener un gatito, Percy supo que lo tendría, aunque él se negara a comprárselo y hubiera obligado a prometer a Audrey que ella tampoco lo haría.

Pero Lucy es una niña de recursos. Por supuesto que sí. Y tiene un montón de tíos a los que intentar convencer para conseguir su primera mascota. Debe reconocer, eso sí, que una buena parte de la familia paterna no se muestra muy receptiva o está muy lejos para pedirles nada. Los abuelos, que van a visitarla casi todos los días, no ceden a sus deseos alegando que no deben interferir en las decisiones de sus papás. Aburridos. Y eso que Lucy los creía enrollados. ¡Qué decepción!

Con tío Charlie, que está en un país muy lejano, y con tío Bill, que vive en la costa, ni puede intentarlo. A tío Charlie lo ve muy pocas veces al año, aunque está segura de que le compraría el gatito encantado, y al tío Bill lo ve algunos domingos en la Madriguera, un mal sitio para intentar confabular a espaldas de papá y mamá.

Tío Ron es una buena opción, pero seguro que tía Hermione no le dejaría. Y con tío Harry más de lo mismo, así que sólo le queda tío George. Y Lucy tiene la sensación de que aquello puede salir muy bien.

Aprovecha la tarde en que mamá y papá llevan a Molly al Callejón Diagon a comprar sus cosas para Hogwarts. Su hermana empezará el colegio ese año y a Lucy no le gusta pensar que van a estar lejos durante tanto tiempo. Aunque Molly sea tan seria como papá y siempre le pida que se quede quieta y callada y no la moleste, Lucy la adora porque muchas veces juegan a las muñecas juntas y porque a ella no le parece que sea una tontería eso de que le gusten los aviones y suela hacer multiplicaciones con decimales en cualquier rincón de casa. Quizá por eso, porque sabe que la echará mucho de menos, Lucy cree que ha llegado el momento de tener un gatito.

Mientras mamá y Molly van a comprar las túnicas nuevas, papá sugiere que ellos dos pueden ir a por los libros y el instrumental para las clases de pociones y Lucy sabe que ha llegado el momento, así que tironea de la túnica de papá y lo mira fijamente, señalando una de las tiendas cercanas.

-Papá. ¿Puedo quedarme un ratito con el tío George, por favor?

Aunque papá considera que tío George es una pésima influencia para cualquier mago o bruja menor de cien años, se da cuenta de que hará más rápido las compras solo que con Lucy, así que afirma con la cabeza y la lleva a la tienda de su hermano. Hay bastante gente por todos sitios, pero tío George saca tiempo para sonreírle, acercarse a ellos y prometer a papá que la cuidará hasta que vuelva. Papá no tiene pinta de fiarse mucho, pero no es la primera vez que deja a sus hijas con uno de sus hermanos y supone que el mundo no se hundirá por eso. En cuanto sale de la tienda, la sonrisa de Lucy es casi maléfica.

-Tío George. Tienes que ayudarme.

George alza una ceja, preguntándose en qué momento esa pequeña criatura se ha convertido en un ser de risita maliciosa y gesto confabulador. La encuentra absolutamente encantadora y no puede dejar de reírse cuando la niña le dice que tiene que comprarle un gatito porque es lo que más quiere en el mundo, porque lo cuidará como si fuera la cosita más especial todas y porque no dejará que moleste a papá jamás. George reconoce que no le importaría molestar a Percy si con eso hace feliz a ese monstruito, pero acepta que a la niña le preocupe su padre. Aunque sólo sea un poco.

Con un gesto indica a sus empleados que va a salir. Se dirige directamente a la tienda de animales, asegurándose de que ni Percy ni Audrey los ven. No puede estar conspirando en su contra y permitir que esos dos los descubran a las primeras de cambio. Lucy parece totalmente fascinada entre tantas futuras mascotas y después de un rato de ardua deliberación elige un gatito tan diminuto como ella y de pelaje oscuro y le pide por favor al dependiente que si pueden enviarlo a casa con alguien más tarde. George señala que será un regalo y el hombre de la tienda sonríe y le guiña un ojo a su sobrina, suponiendo tal vez que aquello es una encerrona para alguien y no equivocándose en absoluto.

Varias horas después, cuando todos en casa de Percy y Audrey han terminado de cenar y se disponen a ver un rato la televisión, alguien llama a la puerta y Lucy da un saltito de entusiasmo. Mientras papá va a abrir, mamá la mira con sospecha. Finalmente, los había descubierto, al tío George y a ella, mientras salían de la tienda de animales y había hecho unas cuantas preguntas. Después, lo dejó estar, aunque Lucy está segura de que ella ya lo sabe todo. Cuando papá vuelve al salón con una caja entre las manos y anuncia que el tío George envía un regalo para las niñas –a Lucy le agrada que Molly sea incluía en el complot aún en medio de su absoluta ignorancia- parece tan desconcertado que a la niña casi le da pena.

Casi, porque cuando vuelve a tener al gatito entre sus manos y salta por todas partes enseñándole a todo el mundo su primera mascota, compartiéndolo con Molly, con mamá e incluso con papá, y éste último frunce el ceño y se pone a estornudar como un loco, algo en su cabeza le dice que la felicidad no dudará para siempre.

De hecho, sólo dura hasta el primer día de septiembre, cuando Molly se lleva al gatito a Hogwarts y papá la despide con los ojos hinchados y la nariz aún un poco húmeda. ¡Maldito y estúpida alergia! La única cosa capaz de hacer que Lucy Weasley no tenga lo que quiere.


	8. Albus: La primera pesadilla

**LA MEMORIA DE LOS PECES**

**VIII**

**Albus**

**La primera pesadilla**

James es odioso, a Albus no le cabe la menor duda. Parece estar absolutamente convencido de que el deber de cualquier hermano mayor es hacer imposible la existencia de los más pequeños y eso es exactamente lo que hace con él: fastidiarle.

Se pasa el día quitándole sus juguetes, burlándose de su pelo y metiéndose con él, pero lo de esa tarde ha pasado el límite. Posiblemente, para un observador imparcial, el hecho de que James hubiera dicho que su hermano Albus tenía toda la pinta de ser un Slytherin no deje de ser una tontería, pero para Albus, que tiende a tomarse las cosas un poco a la tremenda, no lo es. No después de todas las cosas malas que dice su familia en las reuniones de los domingos, mientras toman el té y charlan de la guerra. Unas veces son sólo bromas, pero otras van muy en serio y Albus no quiere terminar en Slytherin. Ni por todas las ranas de chocolate del mundo.

Tras ser insultado de una forma tan horrible, Albus hace lo único que puede: intentar pegar a James. Por supuesto, porque James es mucho más alto y fuerte, fracasa estrepitosamente y se retira dignamente a su habitación para lamerse las heridas. Lily pretende jugar un ratito con él, conciliadora y dulce como sólo ella sabe serlo, pero Albus está muy enfadado y lo único que le apetece es estar solo.

Y sólo se pasa todo el día, acusado de ser un tremendista y de no tener ningún sentido del humor. Papá incluso le promete que James no volverá a decirle nada parecido, aunque él siempre suele decir que Slytherin es una casa tan buena como cualquier otra. Para la hora de irse a la cama, Albus está un poco mejor y se acuesta esperando que al día siguiente James sea un poco menos idiota y, tal vez, intente reconciliarse con él ofreciéndole un paseo en su nueva escoba voladora, heredada directamente del primo Fred porque tiene miedo a las alturas.

De madrugada, es Harry el primero en despertarse. Aunque los años de la guerra terminaran mucho tiempo atrás, aún duerme con un ojo abierto por si las moscas, más aún desde que nacieron los niños. De hecho, es él el que siempre solía atenderlos por la noche cuando eran bebés. Y no es que hayan crecido demasiado, pero los tres niños ya son relativamente independientes y no lo necesitan tan a menudo como antes. A veces echa de menos a los bebés que fueron y otras se alegra de que hayan crecido, pero siempre está dispuesto a echarle una mano a cualquiera de sus hijos. No importa la hora de la noche que sea.

En esa ocasión, le despierta el gemido angustiado de Albus. Harry lo reconocería en cualquier lugar del mundo y por encima de millones y millones de llantos infantiles. Alarmado, agarra su varita y se precipita al pasillo, preparado para luchar si alguien se ha metido en su casa y pretende dañar a su familia. Suena paranoico, lo sabe, pero es lo primero que piensa y lo primero para lo que se prepara.

Tampoco hay nadie en la casa ese día. Cuando llega a la habitación de Albus, sólo está él, retorciéndose entre las sábanas y sollozando en mitad de una pesadilla. Harry, que no recuerda que haya tenido una nunca antes, se acerca a la cama buscando la mejor manera de consolarle y hacerle olvidar el mal rato que debe estar pasando. Con cuidado, se sienta a su lado y le agita el hombre suavemente, llamándole con un susurro cariñoso. Le cuesta un poco, pero finalmente Albus abre los ojos y lo mira con el horror aún reflejado en ellos.

-Papá.

-Tranquilo, Albus. Sólo ha sido una pesadilla.

El niño no necesita escuchar nada más para arrojarse a sus brazos y agarrarse a él todo lo fuerte que es capaz. Permanece así hasta que su respiración se tranquiliza y vuelve a sentirse un poco adormilado. Es genial estar así, abrazado a papá mientras te acaricia el pelo y te asegura que todo está bien. Porque eso está más que claro: nada de problemas mientras papá esté cerca.

-He soñado algo horrible, papá -Dice, sin separarse aún, cerrando los ojos y recordando todos los detalles de su sueño con una claridad abrumadora- He soñado que iba a Slytherin y era malo y nadie me quería.

Harry aprieta los dientes, asegura que eso no pasará jamás y se dice a sí mismo que tiene que dejar de hacer ciertos comentarios por el bien de sus hijos. Por el pobre Albus, que tiene pesadillas por ese motivo, y por James, que es como un grano en el trasero y no parece cansarse de molestar a su hermano. Y eso no puede permitirlo, por más que sea para él una obligación moral y doscientas treinta y siete tonterías más.


	9. Scorpius: El primer amigo

**LA MEMORIA DE LOS PECES**

**IX**

**Scorpius**

**El primer amigo**

Es oficial: Scorpius Malfoy odia ir de compras con mamá. Entiende perfectamente que papá ponga pies en polvorosa cada vez que mamá dice que necesita una túnica nueva o que hace falta renovar algún mueble de la mansión. Y lo entiende porque ir al Callejón Diagón con mamá es la cosa más aburrida del mundo.

Scorpius está sentado en un sillón de terciopelo rojo en la tienda de _madame_ Malkin y empieza a cansarse de no hacer nada. Mamá prometió que sólo tardaría cinco minutos en escoger la tela para su nueva túnica, pero obviamente fue mentira y el pobre Scorpius ya no sabe ni cuánto tiempo lleva allí. Sólo puede pensar en que sería infinitamente más divertido estar en casa, jugando en el jardín o disfrutando de alguno de sus juguetes o incluso escuchando a la abuela tocar el piano, algo que normalmente no le agrada en absoluto. La cuestión es que no está haciendo ninguna de esas cosas, sino esperar allí, quieto y silencioso y con un aburrimiento mortal que lo induce lentamente al sopor más irresistible.

Ve a mamá acariciar las telas. Ella y _madame_ Malkin están a un par de metros de distancia y hablan entre ellas con calma, analizando dichas telas como si fueran lo más importante de la tierra. A Scorpius le gustaría poder decirle a mamá que elija algo de una vez, pero eso dejaría en entredicho sus modales, así que disimula un bostezo, cambia de posición y busca algo interesante con lo que entretenerse. Por desgracia, en la tienda sólo hay túnicas y más túnicas, así que no logra sacar nada claro.

Es entonces cuando la puerta de entrada se abre y aparecen una mujer y un niño. Scorpius no los conoce, pero cuando el niño se sienta a su lado y su madre se acerca a saludar a _madame_ Malkin y se une a la conversación sobre telas y túnicas de gala, el chiquillo se siente irremediablemente unido al otro niño. Su madre, que tiene el pelo rojo y arruga un poco la nariz cuando ve a mamá, le ordena casi de pasada que se esté quieto y no se meta en problemas. El niño, que debe tener sus mismos años y luce una cabellera negra de lo más desordenadas, afirma con la cabeza, clava los ojos en el suelo y comienza a agitar los pies que se le han quedado colgando por el sillón. Los de Scorpius tampoco llegan al piso, pero él jamás haría algo tan poco digno como agitarlos en el aire.

Permanecen sentados uno junto al otro durante un buen rato. El otro niño se une a sus bostezos, cada vez más adormilado por culpa de la charla de las tres mujeres. Casi no se mueve y, aunque Scorpius lo mira de reojo un par de veces, él no deja de centrar su atención en la madera del piso ni un solo momento. Se le nota tan aburrido que Scorpius casi se olvida de su estado de ánimo sólo para solidarizarse con él. Y entonces, cuando parece que se va a quedar dormido o algo, el niño levanta la mirada y la clava en Scorpius, que se agita un poco avergonzado y se relaja al instante cuando el descocido le sonríe. Es una sonrisa agradable, sin duda lo mejor que le ha pasado en toda la mañana, y Scorpius se la devuelve con satisfacción, pensando en que tal vez es momento de decir o hacer algo más.

Casi no lo piensa. Sólo sabe que quiere vencer al aburrimiento y aprovechar el tiempo de alguna forma para que pase más deprisa, así que se levanta de un salto, va en busca del bolso de mamá y extrae de su interior un par de muñequitos con forma de magos ancestrales. Regresa junto al niño y le tiende uno de los muñecos, invitándolo a jugar, así, sin más. El desconocido duda, incluso busca a su madre con la mirada, pero al saberse ignorado se baja también del sillón y acepta jugar con Scorpius. Y por extraño que parezca, no tardan en entenderse a la perfección.

Cuando un ratito después –Scorpius juraría que fue inusualmente corto- la mujer pelirroja vuelve junto a ellos, sólo dirige a su hijo una mirada extrañada y le tiende una mano. El niño lo mira con un gesto de disculpa y se marcha sin protestar, aunque es evidente que le gustaría poder quedarse un poco más. Justo cuando se cierra la puerta, Scorpius se da cuenta de que no sabe el nombre de ese desconocido, lo que no deja de ser una lástima porque realmente se lo ha pasado genial jugando con él.

Después, se da media vuelta y mira a mamá. Todavía no ha elegido su túnica. Lo dicho. Nada de ir de compras con mujeres nunca más.


	10. Rose: El primer amor

**LA MEMORIA DE LOS PECES**

**X**

**Rose**

**El primer amor**

Rose Weasley es una apasionada del quidditch. Ni uno solo de sus primos vive ese deporte con la misma intensidad que ella y, definitivamente, es la única que a sus escasos siete años de edad ha decidido que de mayor será jugadora profesional. Hace ya tantos meses que lleva dando la lata a sus padres para que le compren su primera escoba, que incluso mamá, no demasiado aficionada a dicho deporte, está decidida a regalársela por Navidad. Y no lo hará por su cumpleaños porque todavía faltan once meses para que llegue de nuevo.

Rose está encantada con la idea, francamente. Quiere poder jugar partidos en el jardín de _La Madriguera_, practicar para ser la mejor guardiana de todos los tiempos y ganar a todos sus primos volando porque sí, será la mejor de todos. Lo lleva en la sangre. Sin embargo, y hasta que lleguen los regalos navideños, Rose debe conformarse con soñar y coleccionar los cromos de los jugadores de quidditch más famosos de ayer y hoy.

Suele sentarse en el salón de casa, muy cerca de la chimenea, para asegurarse de que todos los cromos están allí, donde deben. Aparta los que tiene repetidos para intercambiarlos con sus primos, y siempre pone a buen recaudo los más valiosos, aquellos que corresponden a los jugadores más antiguos, los que fundaron ese maravilloso deporte, estrellas aún después de cientos de años. Y una tarde, mientras está absolutamente absorta en sus quehaceres, lo ve. No sabe por qué no se ha dado cuenta antes, si es el hombre más guapo que ha visto nunca, pero Rose tampoco se entretiene a planteárselo. Está demasiado hipnotizada con su pelo oscuro y su gesto poco amigable y esa pose sobre la escoba tan distinguida. Rose tarda un nanosegundo en darle la vuelta al cromo y leer el nombre.

Viktor Krum. Buscador de la Selección Búlgara durante más de quince años.

Rose suspira. Es tan guapo. Le haría tanta ilusión poder verlo, y casarse con él y tener hijos. Suspira otra vez y se queda absolutamente embelesada con la imagen, ajena al paso del tiempo.

Cuando Ron va a buscarla para cenar, la encuentra tumbada en la alfombra, con una sonrisa bobalicona en el rostro y suspirando ruidosamente de cuando en cuando. Preguntándose si le pasará algo, Ron se acerca a ella y se inclina a su lado, llamándole la atención casi con timidez.

-Rose. ¿Te pasa algo?

La niña lo mira un instante como si quisiera asesinarlo. Después, se incorpora rápidamente y le muestra el cromo un poco por encima.

-Mira, papá. Me voy a casar con él.

Ron no acierta a decir nada porque Rose se ha puesto en pie y ha salido en tromba del salón para buscar a su madre. Al parecer necesita contarle que está enamorada o algo así. Tras un segundo, Ron se sienta en la alfombra y medita sobre el hecho de que Hermione y Rose compartan cierto gusto hacia los hombres. O, mejor dicho, hacia Viktor Krum.

-¡Hay que joderse!

Y dicho eso, Ron se pone en pie y decide que lo mejor que puede hacer para superar ese mal trago es comer algo. Se mire como se mire, eso siempre ayuda.


	11. Roxanne: El primer corazón roto

**LA MEMORIA DE LOS PECES**

**XI**

**Roxanne**

**El primer corazón roto**

Roxanne puede escucharlos gritar desde su habitación. Hace mucho tiempo que todas las noches son iguales. Papá vuelve del trabajo tarde, mamá lo mira con el ceño fruncido y todos cenan en silencio, incómodos y con la certeza de que algo definitivamente no va bien. Después, cuando Roxanne se va a su cuarto, cierra la puerta y se esconde debajo de las mantas, comienzan las peleas. Porque mamá y papá no discuten jamás cuando ella o Fred están delante, pero la niña los oye noche tras noche y sabe que eso que está mal no va a mejorar en mucho tiempo. Si es que alguna vez lo hace.

Todo es más difícil desde que Fred se fue a Hogwarts. Fred, que es todo sonrisas y despreocupación, solía ir a su habitación cada día para sentarse frente a ella en la cama y hablarle sobre quidditch, pájaros de fuego y túnicas oscuras. Roxanne lo echa de menos sobre todo por las noches, porque con él era más fácil olvidar que abajo, a solo unos metros de distancia, papá y mamá se reprochan cosas que no tienen solución mientras dejan de quererse.

Cuando todo termina, ha pasado más de una hora y Roxanne finge que duerme abrazada a su muñeca. No quiere que ni mamá ni papá sepan que ella sabe lo que pasa. No es que tenga muy claro en qué terminará todo, pero no cree que haya un final de cuento para sus padres.

Es papá quién entra en la habitación un rato más tarde. Roxanne abre un ojo a escondidas, temerosa de ser descubierta, y ve a papá dejar una maleta en la puerta. Es entonces cuando aprieta los párpados y se agarra más fuerte aún a su muñeca, aterrorizada sin saber por qué.

Papá se sienta en la cama y le acaricia el pelo un rato. Roxanne sólo quiere que se vaya para poder dormirse y volver a verlo por la mañana, durante el desayuno, compartiendo silencios incómodos y miradas asesinas con mamá. Pero él no se levanta. Agita su hombro suavemente y se inclina un poco para susurrarle al oído.

-Roxie, cariño. Despierta.

Roxanne finge que está profundamente dormida, pero no tarda en darse cuenta de que eso no tiene sentido y abre los ojos. Papá está más serio que nunca y sigue acariciándole el pelo durante un rato.

-Escúchame, cielo. Mañana, mamá y yo hablaremos contigo para explicarte lo que pasa, pero esta noche quería despedirme de ti.

-¿Te vas?

-Sí.

-¿Tienes que trabajar? ¿Vendrás para el desayuno?

-No, cariño.

Roxie cree, no sin razón, que papá está a punto de echarse a llorar. Nunca antes lo ha visto llorar y no sabe muy bien cómo consolarle en caso de ser necesario, porque normalmente son papá y mamá los que la abrazan a ella cuando llora.

-¿Por qué no?

-Me voy a ir un tiempo de casa. Mamá y yo necesitamos estar separados.

A Roxie no le pilla de sorpresa. No entiende porqué los padres de nadie querrían estar separados, si lo normal es que los padres de uno estén juntos siempre, pero algo le dice que es la única forma de solucionar la parte de las discusiones.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?

Quizá no sea la pregunta más inteligente del mundo, pero Roxie tiene ocho años y está asustada y necesita saber que papá no se irá para siempre. Después de la partida de Fred, perderlo a él también sería insoportable.

-No lo sé, Roxie. Pero quiero que sepas que aunque mamá y yo no estemos juntos, yo siempre estaré para ti. En cualquier sitio y cuando me necesites.

Roxie se muerde los labios y mira fijamente a papá. Por la mañana se lo explicarán todo, es cierto, pero en las palabras de papá hay un algo definitivo que la hace sentir triste y sola.

-No quiero que te vayas.

-No te preocupes por eso. Iré a casa de los abuelos. Todo va a estar bien.

Roxie quiere protestar, evitar que papá se marche, pero no sabe qué más decir. Entonces, papá la abraza, le da un beso en la frente y le dice que tiene que dormirse y que vendrá al día siguiente para hablar con ella. Cuando cierra la puerta, la niña quiere llamarlo, pero sabe que es inevitable que papá se vaya. Se recuesta en la cama y cierra los ojos. Quiere dormir, pero sabe que no podrá hacerlo.

Al cabo de un rato, mamá también va a verla, pero no le dice nada. Se limita a colocarle las mantas y a darle un beso. Cuando se va, otro sonido impide que la Roxanne pueda conciliar el sueño.

El llanto de mamá es mucho peor que las discusiones porque habla de cambios que, está segura, a Roxanne no le gustarán.


	12. Louis: El primer rebelde

**LA MEMORIA DE LOS PECES**

**XII**

**Louis**

**El primer rebelde**

-Lo siento, cielo. Tu madre ha dicho que nada de dulces.

Louis se cruza de brazos y frunce el ceño. Eso no tiene ninguna gracia. Que mamá vaya por ahí prohibiéndole cosas a la gente, sobre todo a él, es un auténtico fastidio y se niega a que su influencia llegue incluso a la abuela Molly. Porque la abuela Molly tiene fama de ser muy consentidora con sus nietos. Louis lo sabe por experiencia. Sólo tiene que pedir para que le sea concedido, o al menos era así hasta que los estúpidos sanadores de San Mungo dijeron que tenía los dientes mal y que tendría que dejar de comer dulces. Cuando pasó eso, papá y mamá decidieron que nada de chucherías nunca más y, hasta el momento, así había sido. Un largo mes desde su visita al hospital y no le habían dejado comerse ni un caramelo.

Louis empieza a estar considerablemente harto de la situación. Los adultos parecen ser incapaces de comprender que las golosinas son un alimento de vital importancia para cualquier niño, incluso para los que tienen la dentadura en pésimas condiciones. Claro que él no considera que sus dientes estén tan mal –sólo un poco negros por algunos sitios- pero no hay manera de que nadie, especialmente papá y mamá, entre en razón. Y a Louis le molesta, especialmente cuando la abuela Molly no se detiene frente a la puerta de la tienda de dulces, signo inequívoco de que, por una vez, no va a ceder ante los chantajes emocionales de uno de sus nietos.

Lo que si hace es ponerse a hablar con una de esas mujeres viejas que crispan los nervios de Louis. No hay nada más aburrido que dos adultos que se ponen a hablar de los viejos tiempos, de los nuevos tiempos, de los padres, de los hijos, de los nietos y, en definitiva, de todo el mundo. Louis sabe que tardarán mucho tiempo en dejar de dar la lata, sabe que la abuela le regañará si intenta hacerla reaccionar y sabe que no tendrá paciencia para aguantarlo porque a su organismo le falta una considerable cantidad de azúcar, así que se cruza de brazos y se esfuerza todo lo que puede por poner una cara de soberano fastidio. La abuela, que en ese momento intercambia consejos sobre cómo quitar manchas de tinta de la ropa, no le hace ningún caso, ni siquiera cuando Louis suspira y cambia su postura, dando un par de pataditas al suelo.

Para colmo de males, la abuela se ha detenido a un par de metros de la tienda de dulces, como si lo hubiera hecho para molestarle. Como es obvio, el escaparate atrae la atención de Louis, que lo encuentra mucho más interesante que la charla de la abuela y su muy vieja amiga. Poco a poco, como quién no quiere la cosa, el niño se va acercando a la tienda. Puede oler las chucherías, puede ver su aspecto apetitoso y casi puede oírlas mientras le piden que las devore. Es tanta la tentación y a Louis le importa tan poco el supuesto mal estado de sus dientes, que no le queda más remedio que echarle un vistazo a la abuela para asegurarse de que está haciendo lo que debe y, sabedor de que nadie le hace caso, entrar en la tienda.

¡Oh! ¡Eso es el paraíso! Así. Con todas las letras. Hace tanto tiempo que Louis no entra allí, que sólo el aroma dulzón le llena el estómago. Sus tripas rugen de hambre y Louis va hasta una estantería más contento que unas pascuas. Piensa coger unas cuantas grageas de sabores y ranas de chocolate y, entonces, se acuerda de que no tiene dinero.

¡Maldición! Louis siente que haber entrado allí es peor que quedarse fuera, porque él mismo se había puesto la miel en los labios y se la había arrebatado bruscamente. Es casi seguro que cuando salga, la abuela le echará la bronca por haberse alejado de su lado y todo por nada. Porque si al menos hubiera podido probar algo, el sacrificio habría merecido la pena. Pero no. No tiene dinero y eso es más inoportuno que todo lo que le ha pasado antes.

Mira nuevamente los dulces. Tienen una pinta deliciosa. Es muy duro tener que renunciar a ellos por no tener ni un galeón en el bolsillo. Aunque, tal vez…

Louis niega con la cabeza. Lo que está pensando está mal. No es una travesura, como cuando el primo James pone pegamento en las sillas o utiliza las cortinas del salón para hacerse una túnica. No. Coger una chuchería y no pagarla es peor, porque es robar y robar está mal. Pero las tripas le suenan tan fuerte que Louis piensa que da igual. Además, todo es por culpa de papá y mamá. Sobre todo de mamá, por prohibirle cosas a él y a todo el mundo.

Con decisión, Louis mete la mano en un cuenco gigante repleto de grajeas y se llena los bolsillos. El corazón le late muy deprisa mientras se dirige a la salida, pero consigue fingir inocencia con relativa facilidad. Cuando llega junto a la abuela y se da cuenta de que no le han pillado, sonríe. Eso no ha estado tan mal.


	13. Lily: El primer beso

**LA MEMORIA DE LOS PECES**

**XIII**

**Lily**

**El primer beso**

El colegio es un lugar divertido. Aunque tan solo el tío Percy mandó a sus hijas a la escuela antes de entrar a Hogwarts, por aquello de las excentricidades de la tía Audrey, a Lily le encanta que papá y mamá decidieran que sus hijos también gozaran de aquella oportunidad. James, que es el mayor de los hermanos y –supuestamente- más sabio, dice que a mamá no le gustó la idea cuando papá lo sugirió, pero es que papá se había criado entre muggles y parecía no concebir la idea de que los niños no recibieran ninguna clase de educación antes de ir a Hogwarts. Lily sabe, además, que la tía Hermione también había querido hacerlo, que el tío Ron se había opuesto por completo y que finalmente contrataron un profesor particular para sus hijos.

La cuestión es que a Lily le encanta estar allí. No logra imaginar lo aburrida que podría ser su vida estando todo el día en casa, sin poder jugar con otros niños y sin verlo a él.

Se llama Jeremy. Lily es muy pequeña aún para saber si está enamorada o no de él, pero sí que le parece el niño más guapo y encantador del mundo. Bueno, es guapo todo el rato, pero encantador sólo cuando no está pegándose con Alfie, su archienemigo, o levantándoles las faldas a todas las niñas de la clase o tirándole de las trenzas a ella. Por supuesto que protesta cuando eso ocurre, se supone que es lo que debe hacer, pero eso no significa que Jeremy le parezca menos guapo o encantador.

Además, esa mañana puede considerarse una auténtica afortunada. Jeremy no se ha metido con ella ni una sola vez. Ha roto el dibujo de uno de sus compañeros de mesa, le ha quitado los lápices de colorear a otro y ha tenido un pequeño encontronazo con Alfie. Nada fuera de lo normal, vamos. Lily es feliz porque puede mirarlo y sonreír y sentir que está viendo lo más bonito del universo.

Entonces, Jeremy levanta la vista y centra su atención en ella. Hay algo maligno en sus ojos cuando se le acerca y, sin previo aviso, le arranca su preciosa nueva muñeca de las manos. Lily podría haber dicho que le ha pillado de sorpresa, pero la verdad es que esa clase de agresiones son tan habituales como la lluvia en Londres.

-¡Eh, devuélvemela!

Lily puede estar un poco encaprichada con el niño malo de la clase, pero no le gusta que le quiten sus cosas. Con dos hermanos mayores, no le ha quedado más remedio que aprender a defenderse. Reconoce que Albus es bastante respetuoso casi siempre, pero James es de la clase de personas que se creen dueñas de todo y que no comparten nada y para alcanzar un acuerdo con él es imprescindible llegar a las manos.

Jeremy, que tiene el pelo más rubio que Lily ha visto jamás, más incluso que los rubísimos primos Victoire y Louis, agita la muñeca con aire burlón y echa a correr. Es rápido. Lily lo persigue por media clase hasta que logra arrinconarlo contra la pared y coger uno de los brazos de la muñeca. Teme que vaya a romperse, puesto que los dos combatientes tiran de ella con igual fuerza, pero no piensa rendirse.

-¡Te he dicho que me la des! ¡Es mía!

-Pues ahora es mía. ¡Santa Rita, lo que se da no se quita!

-¡Yo no te la he dado! ¡Idiota!

Lily tira con fuerza. Jeremy también, aunque su sonrisa poco a poco se va esfumando. Sin duda no esperaba tanta resistencia. No es que todos los niños de la clase se dejen robar cosas sin protestar, pero Lily no da la impresión de ser así, tan terca. Y fuerte.

-Vale. Te la doy a cambio de algo.

-¿De qué?

Aunque los dos han dejado de hacer fuerza, se miran tensos y alerta, sabedores de que esa tregua terminará de un momento a otro.

-Un beso.

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Puaj!

Lily no sabe, de verdad que no sabe, por qué Jeremy querría que le diera un beso. Ella ha visto a los adultos hacer eso y es asqueroso. Así, con todas las letras. Y sin embargo, pese al rechazo inicial, al ver a Jeremy, tan guapo y otra vez sonriente, piensa que no tiene por qué ser tan terrible.

-Venga. Un beso y te doy la muñeca.

-Y me dejarás en paz para siempre.

-Hecho.

Lily suspira y se resigna a aquello. Quizá sea un muy buen trato, si después de todo no vuelve a molestarla. Cerrando los ojos, se inclina y le da un besito en los labios, como esos que a veces se dan papá y mamá en la cocina, entre tartas de manzana y susurros íntimos. Y no es tan malo en realidad, aunque se asegura de que sea muy rápido y de no mirar a Jeremy. Si lo hace, sabe que se morirá de la vergüenza.

Cuando abre los ojos y mira a su compañero de nuevo, éste tiene una expresión rara, como de desconcierto. Sólo le dura un segundo, eso sí, pues enseguida recupera la sonrisa, se aprovecha del momento de calma de Lily y sale corriendo muñeca en mano.

¡Maldita sea! Lily da un gritito y continúa persiguiéndolo. La próxima vez le dará un patada en la pierna, a ver si se espabila.


	14. Hugo: El primer revolucionario

**LA MEMORIA DE LOS PECES**

**XIV**

**Hugo**

**El primer revolucionario**

A Hugo le gusta revolver las cosas de mamá y papá cuando nadie mira. No tiene órdenes de no hacerlo, pero a pesar de ser sólo un niño cree que existe algo un poco incorrecto en eso de inmiscuirse en los asuntos de los mayores, en las cosas privadas de papá y mamá. Sin embargo, la curiosidad de Hugo siempre ha sido más grande que el sentido común y, una vez más, se escabulle dentro del dormitorio de sus padres, rebusca en el armario y extrae una caja llena de cosas viejas.

No hay nada particularmente interesante. Media varita antigua que a papá se le rompió cuando tenía doce años. Un par de libros de texto que dejaron de utilizarse en Hogwarts hace años. Un par de insignias de prefecto que alguien –y no el tío Percy- parece encargarse de limpiar periódicamente. Un puñado de horquillas para el pelo, unos guantes de guardián de quidditch y algo interesante de verdad.

Hugo, que ha mirado en esa caja unas cuantas veces, no sabe por qué no la ha visto antes. Quizá porque está debajo de los viejos guantes de papá, casi escondida, y Hugo siempre ha tenido muchas prisas para fijarse en los detalles. La cuestión es que esa chapa con unas letras grabadas (P.E.D.D.O.) resulta misteriosa y fascinante. Hugo se acomoda un poco mejor y examina su descubrimiento con ojo clínico, intentado averiguar qué es y para qué sirve. Está tan concentrado que no escucha los pasos de mamá mientras sube la escalera y se dirige al dormitorio.

-Hugo. ¿Qué haces aquí?

El niño se levanta de un salto y procura disimular. Claro que no es fácil con la caja de cosas viejas en sus pies, el armario abierto y la cara más roja que un tomate, pero realmente lo intenta. Teme que mamá le regañe y le suelte algún discurso sobre la obediencia y la responsabilidad, pero mamá sólo sonríe y va a sentarse a la cama como si de verdad no fuera a echarle ninguna bronca.

-Veo que andas husmeando entre mis cosas. Sabes que está mal. ¿Cierto?

O quizá sí haya regañina, después de todo. Desesperado por librarse de ella, Hugo considera la posibilidad de jugar al despiste y con un movimiento casi brusco le muestra a mamá la chapa misteriosa.

-¿Qué es esto?

Teme que no vaya a funcionar, pero mamá sonríe aún más, lo sienta en sus rodillas –y eso que ya pesa como media tonelada- y comienza a hablar con voz suave. Por un momento Hugo cree que el discurso aburrido y eterno está allí, en sus mismísimos oídos, pero mamá no pretende sermonearle sobre nada. En lugar de eso, le cuenta una historia fabulosa sobre una chica que creía en la libertad de todas las criaturas mágicas, de su lucha por lograr un mundo mejor y Hugo, por primera vez en su vida, sabe lo que significa estar realmente orgulloso de algo.

Por eso, cuando mamá termina de hablar, se pone en pie con determinación y extiende una mano.

-¿Me la das?

Efectivamente, mamá se la da. Hugo coge la insignia de la P.E.D.D.O. y se marcha a su habitación con una idea en mente. Él seguirá con la lucha que empezó un día Hermione Granger. Y Merlín sabe que tiene un montón de trabajo por delante.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_Y hasta aquí ha llegado esta historia. Espero que os haya gustado, aunque sea un poco. Creo que tomaré de base estas viñetas para escribir más sobre los chicos de la tercera generación. De hecho, ya tengo en mente algo para Dominique, aunque todavía no está escrito._

_Nada más, gracias por llegar hasta aquí. Espero vuestras impresiones. Ya sabéis, el botoncito de ahí abajo :)_

_Besitos. _


End file.
